


it's my party (and i'll cry if i want to)

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Friendship, Lies, Manipulation, Toxic friendship, give this 16 year old a rest, like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: tommy wonders why no one cares for him, except for his enemy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	it's my party (and i'll cry if i want to)

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha, except dream DOESN'T and is manipulating tommy! i had to write for this, since i'm still not confident enough in my art skills yet. title from pity party from melanie martinez because that is such an accurate song for what happened.
> 
> (not that happy with this one, but i just wanted to get it out. we can all cry together for tommy 😔)

Why was no one here? Ghostbur had sent the invites..right?

Tommy had thought so, but no one was here..

Did they just not care about him? 

No, no, they were just late. Yeah, yeah. Late.

And then Dream came.

Why the _fuck_ was Dream the only one who came!?

Dream, he said that Ghostbur put all the invites in everyone's houses, so they _had_ to have seen them. Of course, maybe Ghostbur just forgot. It could happen, right? Ghostbur tended to forget things so he might've forgotten to give out the invites-

Dream was right, god he was so right. Of course his "friends" didn't come, they all thought he was worthless. He didn't have any power anymore, he was _nothing_. No wonder hardly anyone visited him, it makes so much _sense_.

Dream..was the only person he could trust. He was his friend, yeah. Everyone else had betrayed him, forgotten him, beaten him down. Dream said that he had come, that Tommy could trust him. And was that not the truth?

L'Manburg was his home, but that was only because everyone he cared about was there. All his _friends_ were there. Now..now Logstedshire was his home now. They didn't need him, so he didn't want them.

Tubbo..clearly didn't care. He burned his compass, didn't he? Of course, of course. He's the president, and Tommy is just the guy who he exiled. They aren't friends, no, Tommy had just been hoping and hoping-

But no, Dream was his only friend. That was clear now.

_Dream was the only one left._


End file.
